


a good team

by BookRockShooter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Lance and Keith are soulmates, M/M, Post-Canon, maybe?? - Freeform, meant to take place in s8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookRockShooter/pseuds/BookRockShooter
Summary: Lance finds Keith post-final battle and remembers that, despite everything, they really are a good team.





	a good team

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, vld ends in just a few hours. huh.
> 
> like okay yeah this show has pissed me off numerous times but i still really do love it, especially bc it gave me Lance and Keith. these two boys are some of my absolute favorite fictional characters ever for a number of reasons, and their relationship is one of my favorites. they helped me get out of my long-time writers block bc writing for them came fairly easily (at times lol) and they were just so fun to write about. i'm going to write about them for a long time, even after the show ends tonight, but i just wanna talk about them now.
> 
> Keith and Lance mean so much to me and i will fucking miss them so much, but at least they'll always be in my heart. so here's a v short, unedited fic that i guess is a mini tribute to them and how much they mean to me and each other. i just wanted to get something out before the last season drops, and this is that happened. so i hope y'all enjoy, good luck with season 8, and kick. <3

When it’s all over – the final battle, that is, which Voltron barely won, actually, and at the expense of far too many allies – Lance finds himself searching for Keith first.

They’re still on that volcanic planet. It’s way too hot and Lance has been sweating profusely for the past however-long-it’s-been and, usually, he’d be more concerned about getting cleaned up. Now, though, all he can think is _Keith. Where is Keith?_

Lance crosses over a rocky sort of hill and spots that familiar mullet – now longer than it’d ever been – and he almost collapses with relief. “Keith!” he yells, throat already raw from yelling out battle commands earlier. He doesn’t mind the pain though, not when Keith whips around and spots him. Lance speeds up until he’s full-on running towards Keith, eyes stinging with unshed tears.

“Lance!” Keith shouts back, his voice cracking, and Lance just throws his arms around him the second he’s close enough to. He lets his tears fall freely, sobbing into Keith’s shoulder as his teammate – his _friend_ – returns the embrace, nearly crushing Lance to him.

They stay like that for a good while, Lance crying and Keith clutching him tightly, running a hand through his hair and just letting him cry everything out. When he’s done, he backs out of the hug, wiping his eyes. “I’m… so glad you’re okay,” he says, choking out a slightly hysterical laugh.

Keith lets Lance back away enough that they’re not wrapped in each other’s arms anymore, but he keeps a hand gripped onto Lance’s arm, the touch more comforting than anything. Lance covers Keith’s hand with his own, smiling shakily at his friend.

“I’m glad you’re okay,” Keith says, voice soft and wrecked. He’d yelled a lot during battle, after all; Lance is surprised he can talk at all. “That… that was a tough fight. A few times I… I was worried that we’d lose, and everything we’d done would’ve been for nothing, but–”

“But it wasn’t,” Lance interrupts, squeezing Keith’s hand. “We did it, Keith. We saved the whole damn universe.”

Keith blinks rapidly then, looking like he’d just woken up from a long, long dream. “We… did,” he murmurs, disbelief coloring his tone, and Lance chuckles at his shocked expression. “We actually saved the _entire_ universe. How… how did we do that?”

Lance shrugs, removing Keith’s hand from his arm but keeping his hold on it. He grips Keith’s hand tightly and, with a sudden surge of confidence, reaches out with his free hand to cradle Keith’s face. Keith blinks again, dark eyes focusing on Lance’s rather quickly. He looks surprised, but he makes no move to shove Lance away, so that’s a good sign.

“I’ve told you before, Mullet,” Lance says, trying to keep a teasing tone despite the tremor his voice takes on now. “You and I – we are a good team.”

Keith tilts his head into Lance’s hand and finally, finally breaks out a smile. His face is dirty and scarred and he looks about two seconds from death – and Lance knows he probably doesn’t look much better – but in this moment, he’s still absolutely beautiful, and Lance has never been more relived to be able to be in his presence and know that he’s _alive._

“We are,” Keith eventually says, tilting his head forward, and Lance gets the message and leans down to rest his forehead against Keith’s. “We… we make a good team.”

Lance just shuts his eyes, living in the moment, and decides right then that he’s never leaving Keith, ever. They were a team, after all.

_And a good one, at that._

**Author's Note:**

> you can follow me on tumblr (bookrockshooter) and twitter (lynsayskick) if you want to <3


End file.
